


Misconceptions Part Eight

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Misconceptions [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Summary: Bucky Barnes overhears a conversation that he shouldn’t have… and now he regrets his reaction.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Misconceptions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869001
Kudos: 10





	Misconceptions Part Eight

Y/N turned and leant her back against the door, sinking to the floor in a pile of simmering anger. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, nails digging into the palm of her hands. A scream rushed out of her mouth until her throat closed. 

With a deep breath, she jumped out of her spot on the floor, her body still humming with lividity at Bucky’s reaction to her date with Marcus. Y/N glanced at the clock, it was three in the morning and she was unsure what to do; knock on Sam’s door? Or text Wanda? She marched into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water, downing it whilst glaring at her reflection. _No, I need to deal with this on my own._

After she changed into her gym clothes, she tentatively stepped out of the apartment, scanning the corridor for any signs of Bucky. She was in luck to find it empty. Y/N headed to the Avengers’ private gym and once she arrived, she sighed in relief to find the lights were off. Y/N was able to take out her frustrations alone.

The slap of leather echoed through the room, and at first, her fists collided into the punch bag with a clumsy inaccuracy. She stopped, her hands on her hips as she levelled her breathing. _I’m going to hurt myself if I don’t focus._ Y/N shook out her arms and rolled her neck from side to side then realigned her stance.

Y/N perched on the bench, elbows leaning on her knees as she gathered her breath. After the ten-mile run, she felt much lighter and her anger had dissipated. She now had to get her thoughts back into order, her focus on how to avoid Bucky without anyone else picking up on it. She glanced at her phone, she didn’t have long until Steve would be coming to the gym to start his day and she wasn’t ready to face him or his potential companion.

The hallway and stairwell back to her apartment was empty and Y/N was almost disappointed that she hadn’t seen Steve or Bucky. _What the hell? He’s being an asshole._ She scolded herself and slammed the door behind her. Chucking her phone onto the side table and striding over to her bathroom to shower off the sweat and remaining weight on her shoulders.

With her hair curled up in a towel, her body wrapped in her fluffy dressing gown, she stepped out of the bathroom to find Sam lying on her bed, his feet crossed over the other and his hands behind his head. 

“Good morning, a bit early for you isn’t it?” Y/N asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know, you tell me, Miss Dirty-Stop-Out.” Sam’s eyes twinkled with mischief and pointed at her. “You were supposed to text me when you got in but then I heard you sneaking in not long ago.”

Y/N attempted to laugh, allowing him to believe what he had thought he’d heard, “Nothing happened, we had a good time. He’s interested in someone else.”

Sam sat up and turned on the spot, his legs now hooked over the side of the bed and his hand patting the mattress beside him. She didn’t hesitate to join him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she leant into him. Tears formed and she let them fall. _So much for my vow of no more tears over the Winter Soldier._ She grabbed onto Sam’s t-shirt and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He pulled her further onto the bed and slipped the blanket around her.

“Talk to me, please. Whatever it is, I’m here.” Sam whispered.

Y/N tilted her head up to him, looking deep into his brown eyes. She wanted to confess everything that had happened but knew he’d probably go off at Bucky, again. She felt a sudden warmth growing in her chest. _What if…_ Her mind swirled with the possibilities of the best friend beside her. _Could he be more to me than just that?_

She thought of the way Sam had always been there for her. How he’d protected her from further heartbreak with Bucky, seen her at her absolute worst after being held hostage, yet never batted an eye when she was distant or snapped at him. All the times before that he’d been there for her, without her needing to ask. He just always knew when she needed him. 

Marcus’ words from the night before rang in her ears. _She’s always been there; I just didn’t realise until she moved away._ Maybe Sam was her person, she’d felt her heartbreak enough and maybe he was the one to mend it, to relieve that pain. 

She leant forward, her lips colliding into his. Their lips had barely brushed, and Sam pulled back. He unfurled his body and stood up with his hands on his hips. Y/N’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and she flopped back into the pillow, face first. 

“What the hell was that?” Sam growled at her. He waited a beat and then his voice softened, “Y/N, come on, don’t be embarrassed. It’s me.”

A muffled response, “Nope, I’m going to die of embarrassment, right here.”

Sam chuckled and pulled the blanket away from her, “Nope, we are going out for breakfast at that place we saw on that day trip to Albany.”

“I haven’t slept yet,” she whined, turning over on the bed and holding out her hands.

“Get dressed and have some coffee. We need to talk, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers.” Sam pulled her up into a seated position and headed to the door, “We are leaving in twenty minutes.”

* * *

The French toast melted in Y/N’s mouth; a soft moan left her lips. “Damn, why didn’t we come here sooner?”

Sam grimaced. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, manners young lady!”

Y/N opened her mouth wider, giving him a full display of the mushed food, which earned a faux heave from Sam. They both chuckled and once the laughter eased, the comfortable silence slowly eased into awkward territory.

Sam held out his mug as the waitress brought over the refill jug. “So, are you going to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Thank you.” Y/N smiled at the waitress and leaned forward, replying in a whisper, “You already know.”

“Bucky.” Sam huffed and leant back in the booth, “Jesus Christ. What happened?”

Y/N brought Sam up to speed with the night’s events, from Marcus’ crush and Bucky’s jealous behaviour. Sam crossed his arms, nodded in places and didn’t utter a word until she had finished.

“So, let me get this straight… your date wasn’t a date, Bucky thought it was and got jealous and instead of confessing how you feel about him you kicked him out?”

Y/N nodded as she drained the coffee. “Yep.”

“And what are you going to do now?” Sam raised his eyebrow, already knowing that she’d stick her head in the sand.

“I am going to carry on like nothing happened, it’s what I do best.” She shrugged her shoulders and pushed her now empty plate away. “And now you know what’s going on, can we go back to the compound and watch movies until I fall asleep?”

Sam’s grin grew and he threw some bills down onto the table. “Of course, I’ll text the group, is that okay?” 

Y/N bounced in the seat, the lack of sleep and caffeine buzzing through her system. “Yeah of course, be right back, need to pee.”

Sam scoffed, “Go, I’ll text Nat.”

* * *

**Sam:** Y/N and I are heading back to watch movies, wanna join? Ask the others too.

 **Nat:** Wanda and I are just in town, be back about 11.

 **Sam:** Okay, gives us a chance to talk about the Winter Soldier sized elephant in the room.

 **Nat:** Y/N still hasn’t made a move? James won’t, you know that!

 **Sam:** And that’s why we need to push them in the right direction.

 **Nat:** I’m in. See you later.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops...


End file.
